disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack and the Beanstalk
Jack and the Beanstalk is a 1991 2D animated film from Walt Disney Studios written by Robert D. Sans Souci and directed by Tony Bancroft. It is based on the classic tale of the same name which has been turned into more then 20 overrall television prorgrams and films. The Disney feature features the voice talents of Elijah Wood, Ian McShane, Angela Lansbury, Drew Barrymore, William Shatner, Ian McKellen, Jennifer Aniston, Jeanne Tripplehorn and Courtney Cox. This is Walt Disney's second feature regarding the classic tale Jack and the Beanstalk as previously in 1941 Walt Disney released the film short Mickey and the Beanstalk. Plot An extravagant, reckless yearning for adventure boy Jack (Elijah Wood) eventually get's his wish the day his widowed mother (Jeanne Tripplehorn) asks her son to go and trade in their valued one cow Betsy for provisions of food. Jack is however suaded in town by a slinky dressed in black salesman (Ian McKellen) to trade in Betsy for a handful of beans he promises are magical. This greatly upsets Jack's mother and Jack is no longer aloud to go out for anything. Jack casts away the beans promised to be magical out his bedroom window on the ground outside. Over night the beans sprout and create a giant dark and light green beanstalk. Jack's mother becomes even more horrified at this and now forbids Jack from even leaving his room until she can be rid of the Beanstalk. However no axe nor garden utensil can take the giant monstrosity. Salesman come from all over trying to strike up a bargain with Jack's mother for they could make the colossal beanstalk roadside attraction. She however declines all offers mysteriously though she was so desperate in earning money for her and Jack to bring them out of Povertry. That night Jack dreams of amazing things and amazing lands lieing at the top of the Beanstalk and feels a rush of green tempting energy come over him. That night he climbs the Beanstalk which outstretches even further making roots which break he and his mother's cottage home. Jack reaches the top to a barren land which is still in the time of day. There he is confronted by an almost air made matter fairy (Jennifer Aniston) who tells a tragic secret and history of the land he has come to. She tells a Giant controls this land who was responsible for the death of his father which tore apart their family and plummeted them into poverty. She tells the Giant was jealous of his father's good wealth as hoped he was the richest in the world. She gives Jack a chance of revenge and a chance to help his mother and him get out of the horrible life of being peasants. She points the way to the Giant's Palace and tells him to be cautious and well disguised so he may steal one of the Giant's rich almost priceless possessions. Jack enters the palace and befriends the Giant's wife who was actually a missing girl from his village abducted by the Giant for being praised the most beautiful in the land and turned into a Giant Herself. She helps disguise Jack in a series of three disguises as he goes to collect three of the Giant's most prized and priceless possessions: His Golden Talking Female Hen (Drew Barrymore) who lays Golden Eggs , His Extensive Enchanted Treasure Chest which contains all the treasures of the world in one chest and his talking golden harp (William Shatner) which plays the most beautiful music in the world. Jack first obtains the Female Hen who is glad to be free of the Giant's property. Jack however must flee has the Giant takes whiff of an intruder. Jack then returns in the dead of night and obtains the Treasure but faces resistance from the Giant's fire legion of fire demon warriors. The Beanstalk from there wilters as the Guardian Fairy makes Jack cannot return to the Giant's Land as he was only supposed to take one of the Giant's Possessions for any one of which could take him and his mother out of povertry and taking more than one could result in the giant catching and devouring him. Jack then presents the Golden Hen with the Golden Eggs to his mother and the untold amounts of gold. She at first hearing where it came from tries to return now letting on that she knows about the giant and how his father died. Jack however suades her by showing the wiltered beanstalk and showing that there is nor connection between their worlds now. Jack and his mother from there upgrade their small cottage to a large colonial home which has an added on Golden Egg producing factory. The Giant learns of whom stole two of his three most prized possessions and becomes enraged that the Beanstalk pathway has been destroyed. He plans to use the same pathway to their world he used the previous time when he took the life of Jack's father. The pathway is however made of the aligining stratosphere of clouds and can only in a total of three days. The Guardian Fairy hears of the Giant's plan and warns Jack. Jack from there goes to seek out the shady man of whom traded him the magic beans. He plans to go there and in trade for either the treasure or the hen give him more beans so he can re-build the Beanstalk and access the Giant's Land to break his Giant Wife free of the ties that bind so she can stop him. He eventually in a day's travel faces resistance as the Giant as an evil Guardian Fairy (Jeanne Tripplehorn) of his own who can travel between the two worlds and begins trying to prevent Jack from reaching the Salesman. Jack however makes it as the Golden Hen sacrifices herself in a fight against shadowy creatures to help them continue on. The Golden Hen is left meek and dying as they reach the salesman for which the salesman will now not take her. Jack is then forced to cough up the countless amounts of treasure which gives him three more beans. Jack then returns home and casts the beans and on the third day transcends the beanstalk and reaches the land. He from there charges his way into the palace and makes his way to the Giant's wife. He frees her from the ties that bind by stealing the Golden Harp the last of the prized possessions which has the power through song to break contracts and controversy. The Giant who is in the middle of creating the pathway learns that Jack is there by the Golden Harp screaming it out. The Giant then comes for Jack but is warded off a little by his Giant Wife whos is reverted back to her normal form by the evil Guardian Fairy who has just made her way back. Jack then comes to the Beanstalk and transcends down with the Golden Harp his mother below begins axing the beanstalk which now actually works as the good Guardian Fairy makes it possible. The Giant then falls to his death as jack and the golden harp fall and land on the sly salesman who has the treasure on him. From there the film ends with a happy Jack and his mother into their better looking cottage with the Golden Harp playing beautiful tunes, The Golden Hen laying eggs (it has brought back by the Guardian Fairy) and the treasure has been given out to the village. They also have the now back to normal missing girl sitting with Jack at his cottage home listening to the Golden Harp. Cast *Elijah Wood as Jack *Ian McShane as The Giant *Angela Lansbury as Old Woman Henderson Friend of Jack's mother *Jeanne Tripplehorn as Jack's Mother/ The Good Guardian Fairy's Evil Guardian Fairy Sister *Jennifer Aniston as the Good Guardian Fairy *Ian McKellen as the Sly Salesman *William Shatner as the Golden Harp *Drew Barrymore as the Golden Hen *Courtney Cox as Marilda the Giant's Wife/Missing Girl Category:Movies Category:Original Movies